Deadly Temptations
by The OddBird
Summary: Artemis' only friend has been sent to hell from a deadly accident, Artemis vows to get him back, unaware of the many prices and consequences. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Yes, a new fic! It's a lot different than the other fics I've written, I hope you like it all the same. **

**I'd like to give a VERY special thank you to happynutcase (Shannon) who helped me with all these ideas, planned the fic and started this, unfortunately, she couldn't write it with me, but without her, this fic would never have been written. I also want to thank all the reviewers I have for my other fics, and future reviews I will (hopefully) get for this fic. You all rock!**

**Now, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Deadly Temptations

"Really Butler, is there any possibility we could go faster, this business meeting could cost me."

Butler gritted his teeth.

"Sorry Artemis, these roads are horrible, it's best to go slower and avoid injuries."

Artemis scowled. Injuries, it was all Butler could ever think about. They were on a deserted road and his business meeting was is ten minutes, yet his bodyguard had to make sure everything was safe. It'd been like this since the day young Artemis was born, and he was almost tired of it. Being protected everyday wasn't anything special anymore.

"Artemis, I think there's a railway about 7 kilometers away, we may have to stop."

"Butler, this is the Fowl affairs we are talking about. I'm quite sure you can make it past a train, every minute I'm late is another square of my trust lost from old Barren."

Butler sighed, something he would rarely do around his employee. He stepped on the gas pedal and they sped up with a jolt.

"Artemis, I know Barren is a rich man, but money isn't worth a life."

Artemis stared coldly through the windshield.

"Perhaps someday Butler, you will see the power of money."

Butler almost snorted, again, something he would never do around his employee. He squinted while focusing on his driving.

"I see the railroad ahead, there must be a distant train, they're always carrying shipped products through here, we'll really have to step on it to make it."

Artemis didn't say anything, but continued to stare at the railroad tracks.

The Bentley was approaching the tracks quickly. A drop of sweat rolled down Butlers face, he was right, there was a train, you could hear it distantly form in the car as it approached at great speed.

"Artemis-"

"Just keep driving Butler," Artemis said, hardly nervous.

They were so close to the tracks, when Butler realized something, they wouldn't be able to beat it.

The Bentley's middle collided with the speeding train and crunched under the sharp wheels. There was a large gasp from Artemis before the whole front end was gone and the train tipped over on top of the Bentley, and Artemis' vision blacked out.

------------------------

Artemis crawled slowly from the wreck, his bodyguard nowhere in sight. He heaved in a gasp of breath and collapsed onto the dirt road, wondering; Where's Butler, where's Butler...

-------------------------

Months later, here sits Artemis Fowl II, criminal mastermind; minus one.

After days in emergency, Artemis was in his father's study, forming another scheme. Not a money scheme, a scheme to retrieve his lifelong companion. Butler did not survive crash, and since that fatal day, Artemis had felt nothing but guilt, no desire for money…only determination to retrieve his bodyguard. Juliet and his mother had gone on a spa cruise, while Artemis Sr. was on a business trip in Canada. They had given Butler and Artemis a few months alone, so Artemis could focus on school more. Artemis had used the time to steal money, that was before Butler had died, now his mind was focusing on something different. When the family got back, Butler would be standing right beside Artemis, not in a graveyard.

Artemis vowed this, and he had less than a week to make it happen, his brain had never given him up, and it wasn't about to happen anytime soon. He rubbed his hands together and booted up his PC.

**Hello hello all, yes I'm back…. With another fic –sigh- this one is probably the most IN character story I have yet. I hope you all like it…I know it's not long…but it's more of an intro… or a Prologue, please review! I SWEAR I'll update this one more often –shifty eyed- and I promise the chapters to be LONGGG or longer at least….**

_Yours until ducks go bald…_

.::The Oddbird::.


	2. Chapter 2

**These entrances of mine always start out the same, I need to think of something original… -sigh- It's hopeless…A lot like me. I'm glad I got quite a few reviews first chapter, it was short…to the point, this chapter will be my –first ever- long chapter. Even though I always say that, I reallyyy mean it this time.**

**Thank you's:**

**Cocoaducks: I'm not telling, it may. :D**

**Lemu91: Thanks, keep reading!**

**VGW: Awwww, I hope you're feeling better now : )**

**VampirePeaches: Of course he couldn't forget (neither could we ;) Keep reading!**

**OrlandoObsessed: Thanks so much, that's probably one of the best praises I could get : ) Hope you like this chapter.**

**Mellabee: Awww Mellabee, don't cry –hands you a tissue- As I said, they may be ; )**

**Cookiemonster: o0o Thankies : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Eoin owns… (in the books)**

**Wouldn't mind the car though… Wonder if he has a nice car… Probably, he's rich, or so we'd think…**

**Chapter 2**

Butler was dead, gone to somewhere even humans hadn't discovered yet. Artemis knew this already, just couldn't get over it, even though Butler had grown older over a short period of time, he needed protection, he needed a friend. What would he do if somebody decided to come after him? He was underage to drive, had potentially no athletic ability, his brain came up with the answers, not his body.

Artemis had done faint research on afterlife's, what had come up was faint, information he already knew. Nothing about retrieving a dear companion, he needed to think of something else.

Artemis (A/N: I almost typed Artykins…) sat in his meditating position, trying to clear his mind of the confusion, only thinking of the bare necessities, something unusual for a boy who had thought up of plans that risked almost everything. He tried to think, he really did, nothing came. It wasn't his thoughts that disturbed him, it was his feet. Butler had taught him how to put his feet while meditating, without Butler, he instantly forgot. He tried to feel more airy, as though he were floating, this had sometimes helped, he did try…furiously failing. A loud ring had shattered his concentration.

He stumbled off the chair (A/N: Well it's HARD trying to jump off a chair while your feet are all tangled up like that) and scrambled over to his desk where he dug through his pile of papers until he clamped onto his cellular phone and clicked it open.

"Hello Fowl resi-"

"Hi!" came an extremely perky female voice, cutting him off. "I was wondering if you would like to buy our new inflata-"

"How do you know this number?"

"Lucky guess,"said the voice still high-pitched. "Well we only sell for three hundred dollars each, you get three for 1600, a true bargain."

"Eh…," said Artemis, wondering how many people had actually considered this.

"We sell inflatable toys! But you know," she stopped and giggled. "Not THOSE kind of toys."

Artemis wasn't listening to the annoying telemarketer, a icon flashed on his screen. He had one new email message. He flipped back down his cell, instantly hanging up on the woman. Sitting up on his swivel chair, he untangled his mouse and clicked it.

"_Dear Artemis,_

_Your presence was missed at the last meeting, and now I cannot trust to do business with you. If you wish to proceed with your last chance, you shall meet me in China, exactly a week from the day this was sent, on time. You will fly here, I'm sure as your butler will escort you and seeming appropriate, we will send a helicopter to China's western airport to come get you, if you reply to this message. The location is my own office building, where as you already know, we deal with transportation. From there, we will do business. Reply quickly with your answer._

**D.H. Barren **

Artemis could've slapped himself. Barren, of course! The man didn't know about Butlers…disappearance, but offered to do business again, at his office, which delt with transportation. Transportation, perhaps not only having to do with airplanes and such...

He spared no time, and quickly typed his answer.

"Yes, I agree."

He clicked send, as he leaned back in his swivel chair, placing his fingertips together and grinning gleefully.

"I have not given up on you Butler, my friend."

Artemis sat on his bed late that evening. He had packed everything he may have needed, Butler normally would have packed for him, knowing exactly what he would want, what he would need, things were different now, he needed to get over it, move on…that was until he got Butler back of course, if he did.

He knew what he had to do the next day; he'd have to book a private jet, and from there, he would comprise a plan together. The transportation industry Barren was part of, may offer him more than everyday transportation. Maybe, just maybe he could come across somebody who knew something of time travel…though his chances were slim. Exhausted, he clicked off the light, closing his eyes, not feeling completely safe.

Artemis slapped down his phone on the table, rushing to gather his last minute things together. There was a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his head. Sweat? From Artemis Fowl? Not something you see everyday, maybe he should start getting out more often…

Finally slamming his trunk closed, he wheeled it down the stairs, wincing at the loud thuds it made. The private plane he had booked would be at the airport, he needed to be there by 8am, it was 7:12. The limousine he had just called would be there in a 15 minutes time. It was a tight schedule, but the thought of walking the three kilometers to the airport nearly killed him (Terry Fox did 42km a day, gosh…).

He sat on a large red leather armchair near the front doors, again, passed down from generations of Fowls. The chair was in perfect condition, and quite comfy, he'd never actually used it, naw, he preferred swivel chairs (A/N:I just like them for the adjuster, ya know, going up and down on them)

As he sat, he thought of what had happened in the past day. Meditation, Barrens e-mail, telemarketer…

The telemarketer made him think back;

_"How do you know this number?"_

"Lucky guess," 

His eyes watered, only Butler knew the number…

There was a loud honk and Artemis could have jumped three feet in the air, he only managed one, but it was enough. He quickly peered out the window and the limousine was waiting there, respectively. The driver was sitting reading the paper, he looked like an airhead to Artemis. Nevertheless, he gathered his luggage, and wheeled it out the front door.

The limousine driver, just now remembering that luggage was his job, set down the paper in between the two front seats and hurried out to help Artemis.

The driver approached Artemis, spitting out the piece of grass he had been chewing and peering at the pale teen.

"You're underage, we don't take minors kid."

Artemis resisted the urge to roll his eyes, obviously this driver didn't know who he was speaking to.

"Perhaps underage, but I Monsieur, have intelligence beyond most adults, certainly one as yourself. I wish you to take my luggage to the vehicle."

The unfortunate man stared at Artemis, confused. Had the boy just insulted him? Ah, he best stay quiet, a kid living in this type of home must have a ton of money. More money meant big tips.

Artemis climbed into the limo, grimacing at the horrible smell of leather. If he was just a few years older he could've drove the Bentley, the Bentley that was now in a junkyard somewhere… Even being in any type of automobile made him feel queasy these days.

The driver finally returned from loading the baggage. He opened the car door and sat, sticking in his key and turned on the ignition.

"So, where are we off to, Mister ah…"

"Fowl." Artemis said as he checked his well-polished nails. "To the airport if your brain cells, or should I say lack of, can process that much information."

The driver's eyes flashed at Artemis in the driver mirror.

"You giving me lip, _Fowl_?"

Artemis smiled deviously. "No Monsieur, continue driving."

The rest of the journey was silent, and the driver didn't speak until they arrived at the airport and had finished unloading Artemis's bags.

"Don't you think I deserve a tip kid?"

This time Artemis didn't smile. "I don't reward those that are lower than me."

The man stood frozen and watched as Artemis walked away with his luggage. Sure, the kid was a genius, but he could do with some manners. He shook his head and proceeded back towards the drivers door.

"Artemis!"boomed a voice from behind him, and Artemis turned to face the booming voice.

Approaching his was a tall man in a pilot suit, with a rather large bushy moustache and dark brown hair.

"Ah, Henry, we meet once again,"said Artemis, extending an arm and shaking the mans hand. "I'm assuming you're piloting my private plane?"

"Yes, I just came in to get a bottle of water," said Henry peering out the surrounding glass. "It's horribly humid outside, I don't like it, I can sense a storm. On other news, why don't you get your stuff and come out to the plane with me, make yourself comfy, just give me a minute…"

Henry fumbled in his pocket for change to put in the vending machine.

"So where's Butler? He's supposed to be with you at all time isn't he?"

Artemis' facial expressions didn't differ the slightest bit. "Butler will not be escorting me on this trip for certain reasons."

Henry didn't continue the conversation. When Artemis had that cold look, it was time to drop it.

"So Artemis,"said Henry, carrying the boys luggage up the small aircraft's stairs. "pick any seat, we'll be leaving shortly." He tapped a small speaker beside one of the seats. "Just buzz in if you need anything, I'll be back soon, I just need to speak with the other pilots."

Artemis said nothing, but moved towards a blue upholstered seat as Henry dissappeared from the door-frame. Henry was a good man, Artemis had flown with him many times before, never had a delayed ride once.

Artemis gingerly picked up a bag of peanuts that were sitting neat and formally in the drink hole beside him. They still had peanuts on airplanes, typical. Big bold letters on the bag caught his eye.

CONTAINS NUTS

Artemis felt disgusted. A bag of peanuts containing nuts, naw, never…it just proved how low humans were really sinking. He dropped the bag back into the drink holder and sat up, just as Henry reappeared in the doorway.

"Ok Artemis, we're taking flight as soon as I take away these stairs, buckle up."

Artemis didn't need to be told twice, vehicle crash deaths were mostly caused by unbuckled seatbelts. He buckled up as he heard the door slam shut as Henry entered the pilot's part of the plane along with another man Artemis had never seen or met.

"This Artemis, is Roshwell, he's going to be the assistant pilot for this flight."

Roshwell resembled much of Henry, moustache and all, but his hair was white, and he looked much more unfriendly.

The two proceeded to the front of the plane, and soon the sound of the engine starting filled Artemis' ears. The sound would die down in a bit, it always did. He remembered Henry talking about a storm. He wasn't worried about that either. He'd flown with Henry through many storms.

The pale teen stared out the window, his hands in his lap, waiting for take off.

Artemis was busy typing on his laptop, writing code that would take money from Scottish bank accounts and transferring them to an isolated one of his own. It was now dark outside and it was at least 3 hours since they had taken off from the ground. He was sure that if he was outside, he would have been deafened by the howling of the wind. The plane had occasionally swerved, sometimes violently, but no sound came through. All had been silent, other than the clicking of the keys. Now Artemis heard voices from the front of the plane. They were muffled, but sounded urgent.

Artemis closed his laptop slowly, about to work his way to a seat up near the pilots room, but was stopped by a blaring voice from the intercom speaker beside him.

"Artemis! Use the pillow in the back of the chair, and press your face into it. Stay buckled, I repeat! Use the pillow from in the back of the chair and stay buckled, we're making an emergency landi-"

Henry's voice was cut off, and seconds later, Artemis felt a jolt and the plane crashed against ground before Artemis had a chance to grab hold of anything, and he lurched forward, slamming into the seat ahead.

**I'm finishheeddddddddd mwhahaha, I'm also very mean :) But I'm finished, finally… **

…

…

…

…

**No sillies, not the fic, just the chapter.**

**So, how was it? Sorry for the HUGE updating delay, this was and probably will remain the hardest chapter to write. The ideas for next chapter are ready to spill if I don't write them down.**

**Please Review, it won't take away much of your life, only a minute.**

**Thanks to all reviewers who reviewed last chapter!**

**Oh, and sorry for the format, by laptop needs to get a different typing program still.**

_Till I pluck a chicken,_

.::The OddBird::.


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah, REALLY LONG DELAY Holy!**

**I'm so sorry, I didn't intend on not updating for 6 months!**

**Reviewers: Phhhsawww, yeah right.**

**No really... Time DOES FLY**

**Reviewers: -cough- Suck up**

_Everyone looks out the window and sees time flying by with purdyful wings _

**HAHA TOLD YOU But yeah, uhm, onto the thank you's…**

VampyGenieWitch:Yeah, there's some spelling mistakes, because I'm currently writing this fic on my laptop, and the buttons sometimes stick, or you have to press REALLY HARD for them to work, and so… yeah, that's why. There'll probably be spelling mistakes in this chapter too, but I always have spelling mistakes in my fics, you know that :P

LunaML: Ok, good enough for me. I hope you keep reading

MEMEMEEEEEEEEEEEE (a.k.a. Grace): Yay Graceeeee, wha- OH MY GOD. –sniffs, turning around dabbing eyes- oh…my…god.. ok –puts tissue away- It's spelled with a Y, Clancy! Not Clance! Or, in your case Claire lol Uhm, yeah that bit up there is dramatization, just so you know. HAHAHA Shannon spilling popcorn on her head, so silly, even though it's been so long you probably forget about that. What's the one minor teeny thing that's wrong? TELL ME! I NEED TO KNOW. I need to KNOW these things! But anyway –turns off demented self- keep reviewing, now that I've finally updated.

Monique101: Aww thanks! I'm glad you're reviewing. Yeah, I made this one more serious because I felt that there had to be SOME humour in this fic (fics are boring without humour) but not enough to be categorized underneath it, like all my other fics. I hope you'll keep reviewing : )

Knight of the Eternal Darkness: o0o, ZOMBIESSSS! –chews on ones arm- It'd be kind of fun to kill Arty actually –gets mobbed by Arty fangirls- I can't say whos going to diee (or even if anyone IS), because that would spoil it ) Keep reading though, you'll find out.

You kill me well: Aww thanks Jess –heart-

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyyyy characters other than my own creations like Harry! Uhm, no, not the super-spazzy wizard one ( He IS though, god, he throws a temper tantrum every 10 minutes in OoTP)**

(A/N: Ok, I realize that some people in this chapter would probably speak another language, but I have no clue what that language is, and I have no translator, so I'm writing it as if they're able to speak at least SOME English. And please don't flame or be offended from this, I'm just a humble fanfiction writer.)

Chapter 3

Artemis was jerked awake from the shock of someone pouring cold water on his face. He opened his eyes, and staring back at him were the eyes of many African children. One had a wooden bucket in their hand, obviously the one who had dumped the water on him.

None of them said a word, they all just stared at him with curiosity.

"What happened?" said Artemis, straining to sit up straight, his back feeling horribly stiff.

None of them spoke, but one pointed to his left, and the children cleared a path so he could see. Artemis slowly turned his head, and stared wide-eyed at what he saw.

A plane, the plane he was riding to be exact, lay completely crushed, a small distance away from where Artemis was laying. Smoke billowed up from it, and one wing was torn off. The whole airplane was laying nose-down in the dirt. Men were surrounding it, throwing buckets of water, trying to stop the yet-small flames.

Artemis opened his mouth, then quickly closed it, facing the children.

"Where are the other people from the plane?"he asked.

"They're both dead sir," said one, with a blank look on her face.

Artemis just sat there stunned. He'd known Harry since he was young. Even though he barely knew him, Artemis felt loss for even Roshwell. What would he do now? How would he get home? He put his head in his hands.

"We can take you to the village," said a child, offering him help up.

Artemis ignored the gesture and stood. "Ok, take me to this village. I want to speak with these men first though."

"You can't though, their busy putting out the fire, you could get hurt!"

Artemis once again ignored the child and started making his way towards the crash. There was one man passing him, so Artemis stopped him and asked about the nearest inn. The man simply pointed towards a village, not to far from the crash site, and took off.

Artemis decided that the only thing he could really do was go to the village, it wasn't far, and a few minutes of walking wouldn't kill him. So he got up, and made his way towards the village, pretending the children never existed.

**In the Village**

Artemis entered the small village, feeling the eyes of many curious people, some smiled, some just stared. It was rather uncomfortable. Artemis ignored them, just as he had done with the children and looked around for any kind of inn. He didn't understand how he would find it, there were small huts, big huts, some other small structures. But nothing that looked any different. He knew quite a bit about Africa, and African villages, but this one was completely different.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he walked up to one of the women who were smiling at him.

"Just a thought, but I would consider adding signs to your little village. I'm seeking an Inn, if there even is one."

The woman shook her head no, then pointed to her house and smiled again. Artemis scowled.

"It's ok madam, I'd rather take my chances on the path than in your house." And with that he walked away from the still smiling woman.

Realizing that he now had to sleep outside, Artemis groaned. He was used to his expensive comfortable mattress at home, how was he supposed to sleep on the ground?

The sun was starting to set, the men were still at the wreck. With a pang of remorse, he wondered where the pilots bodies were. When he got out of the village, he vowed to organize a formal funeral for them, it was the least he could do.

He settled down on the dirt behind a house, feeling rather uncomfortable, and the ground being surprisingly quite moist. His eyes closed, memories of the two dead men, still in his head, but he hadn't shed a tear, and he wouldn't. He was Artemis Fowl.

He woke up the next morning, the sun shining past his eyelids, which opened to four faces peering down at him.

Artemis sat up quickly, breathing heavily.

"Why must I always wake up to people standing over me?" he asked, running a hand through his hair, frustrated.

One of the men staring at him answered. "You're sitting in our water waste."

Artemis stood up quickly, stepping away from the area he was sleeping in.

"Brilliant, I'm assuming you always happen to throw your dirty water behind your house, or perhaps it was only because I was coming, and you'd enjoy ruining my best Armani suit?"

Nobody said anything, and Artemis rolled his eyes, and walked off. There was really nothing to do. With his laptop destroyed, the money in his bank accounts useless, what was he to do. There were some children playing nearby, he doubted he'd get a well educated answer, like the ones he got from Butler, but he decided to try it anyway.

All the children stared wide-eyed as he approached them. There was only one girl in the group, it looked as though they had been chasing her.

"What is your name." He asked one ignoring the fact that all eyes were on him.

The boy didn't answer.

"I would like to know what will happen to me now."

"If you want to know what will happen to you, see Madam Taree." Said one, looking excited.

"And where may I find this Madam Taree?"

The child pointed to the far corner of the village, and Artemis headed off the in direction without another word.

He passed many odd people on the way, some talking very fast in a different language, others using strange method of transportation, and others just watching him pass in curiousity. The child had said at the end corner of the village, and he was quite sure that was where he was.

He saw an elderly woman sitting outside of a very small hut, she had dark skin, and her years showed in wrinkles. She wore an overlarged dress of deep purple. He decided to ask her if she knew where Madam Taree lived.

The woman eyes went wide with excitement. "Mmmm, a visitor! Come in, come in, quickly!"

She grabbed Artemis by the arm and pulled him towards the inside of the house. She took a stool out from under a large clothe, and put it next to a wooden table which had many strange objects on it.

"Now son, what do you want from Madam Taree? Would it be a palm reading, fortune telling, Mmmm?"

Artemis sighed in exasperation, and stood up, ready to leave.

"I'm sorry, Madam, but I don't care much for fortune telling, I was misunderstood, goodbye."

Madam Taree smiled on. "Oh yes, the survivor, well, is fortune telling isn't your need, then maybe I could help you with something else, Mmm yes?"

Artemis didn't move an inch, staring at the possibly insane woman rummaging through a large basket.

"Ah, what about hints as to your love life? Or perhaps your family's fortune!"

Artemia sighed, and left the hut, ducking to exit the small doorway.

"Ah, but what about time trickery?"

Artemis stopped dead in his tracks. Time Trickery, as in time travel? He turned around and re-entered the hut, sitting down immediately.

"Explain."

"Well," said the woman, now even more excited than ever. "Basically, changing an event in time. Can only happen with a very big sacrifice."

"Does this mean I can go back in time and change something?" said Artemis.

"With a a grand sacrifice. Are you interested?"

Artemis thought it over for a minute. "How big does this sacrifice have to be?" he asked curiously.

"I shall not know, it will happen sometime in your life."

"So this 'sacrifice' won't happen right away, it could take my whole life before it takes affect."

"Correct."

He rubbed his temples, thinking about his options. "Ok, I agree to your Time Trickery," he said finally.

"Excellent!" said Madam Taree, and she hurridly pushed everything off the table. She struck a match and lit many of the candles around the room.

"Ok, now you must undress."

Artemis opened his mouth in horror. "What, why?"

"Clothing affects the flow of spirituality boy, they must be rid of."

Artemis closed his eyes for a moment, then turned away, slowly let his clothing fall to the ground, and quickly lay upon he cot next to him.

Madam Taree pushed back the hair from Artemis's brow and placed a finger on his forehead, mumbling a string of words.

At the moment, Artemis was feeling very uncomfortable. He was completely naked with a woman he barely knew massaging his forehead. But he knew Butler would do it for him without a doubt so, so would he.

"Boy, I need you to think about where you want to go back to and what was happening at the time. Concentrate."

Artemis knew exactly where he wanted to go back to. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and focused on that one event, that one event that could change everything, and perhaps save Butler's life.

"Open your eyes only when you feel my finger leave your brow. And good fortune to you, Artemis Fowl."

Artemis opened his eyes, maybe by mistake or in anxiety. He never felt Madam Taree's finger leave but it didn't matter, he was where he needed to be. He was back on that dirt road, he gasped as he saw Butler driving beside him. Butler…he thought sadly as he realized what was about to happen. Why had he told him to keep going…why had he been so incredibly stupid…

"Artemis," said Butler, a bead of sweat rolling past his temple. "Artemis, the train-"

There was a large screech of metal as the Bentley smashed into the train head on. Artemis was thrust forward through the windshield and collided with the train, quickly being swallowed up underneath the wheels.

The train past quickly, revealing the disaster it had created. The Bentley was completely crushed, glass littered the ground, and blood soaked the dirt.

And on the train tracks motionlessly lay Artemis Fowl the second, as dead as his companion.

44444444444444444444456789009987765555555555555555555569997767

**Ok, ok don't all kill me. I did it for a reason. This chapter took me like, months to write because I kept only writing a bit at a time. Well my voice is sore, because I just came back from a very violent lacrosse game, and I still have the whole clapping LETS GO LAKERS chant, it was a good game AND WE WON WHOOOOOO. **

**Back to the fic**

**The plot will start getting much more complex after this chapter and lots of twists on the way. Please review, and once again, sorry for the long wait!**

_Yours till I gobble, _

.:The OddBird:.


End file.
